Fealty and Freedom
Fealty and Freedom is the tenth source book for Third Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings role playing game. The book features new and updated character creation and development mechanics for all existing Minor Clans, the Imperial Families, and Ronin characters, as well as a historical summary describing minor factions that have disappeared in the Empire, including the Hantei and Toturi Families, and Minor Clans that have been absorbed into Great Clans. Credits * Writers: Shawn Carman, Dan Comrie, Douglas Sun, Rob Vaux, Rich Wulf, Brian Yoon * Editors: Rob Hobart, John Hall * Line Developer: Douglas Sun * Art Director: Todd C. Rowland * Graphic Designers: Nate Barnes, Rodney Saenz * Cover Artist: IFS * Interior Artists: Aaron Acevedo, Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Adam Bray, Ed Cox, Jose Cua, Edwin David, Matt Dixon, John Donahue, David Esbri, Andy Hepworth, David Horne, Mark A.W. Jackson, Heather Kreiter, Lisanne Lake, Iordaniz Lazarides, April Lee, Chuck Lucas, Britt Martin, Malcolm Mc Clinton, Patrick McEvoy, Lee Moyer, William O'Connor, Glenn Osterberger, Mark Poole, Jason Reeves, Angga Satriohadi, Erich Schreiner, Chris Seaman, Ellym Sirac, Franz Vohwinkel, Michael Willimas, Jarreau Wimberly * Brand Manager: Todd C. Rowland * Production Manager: David Lepore * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Playtesters: Team Somewhere (Jason Shafer, Nathan Shafer, Matt Strout, Liza Strout, Joe White), Team SoCal (Dave Smith, Patrick Chen, Aien Elmi, Jason Kang, Ki Chang Kim, Roger Liang, Arther Nguyen), Team Interweb (Dace, Erykah Fasset, Stephanie Dane, Daniel Walters, Laura Harvey, Mike Brodu), Team Canada-Bates (Brian Bates, Kit LaHaise, Heath Hunt, Mason Crawford, Bob Martin, Daniel Briscoe, Tom Lewis, Jeremiah Uselton, Greg Krywusha), Team JB (Darrin Clough, Brebouillet Mathieu, Robert Knight, Aaron Rubman, David Whitney, Stuart Biggs, Edward Reynolds), Team Brighton (Alexander Andersson, Charles Ethridge-Nunn, Steven Mileham, Ashley Jestico, Lee Reeves), Team Shabby (Lucas Twyman, Amanda Martyn, Lee Masheter, Lauren Murray, Chad Kirby, Andrew Flynn), Team Fleeman (Luke Fleeman, Joseph Schuster, Andrew Snow, Christopher Myers, Michael Neer, Paul Siebuhr, Ryan Flynn), Team Pinneped (Cory Mills, Catlin Mills, Lynn Ahlgren, Jeremy Bullens, Charles Fox, Eric King, Molly Poole, Albert Koenig, Darren Walters) Table of Contents Introduction (Page 5) * Fiction with the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen in the outbreak of the War of Dark Fire. * Those Who Had Gone Before ** Imperial Families *** The Hantei *** The Toturi ** Minor Clans *** The Boar Clan *** The Centipede Clan *** The Falcon Clan *** The Snake Clan *** The Tanuki Clan *** The Wasp Clan Chapter One: The Badger Clan (Page 11) * Fiction with Ichiro Domogu, Bayushi, and Hantei. * History of the Badger ** Founding of the Badger Clan: year 110 ** Murder of Ichiro Akitomo: year 1118 ** Hideo no Oni and the destruction of the Badger Clan: year 1126 ** The Badger Rebuild: 12th century * Customs of the Badger * Lands of the Badger Clan ** Kyuden Ichiro ** Kibukito ** The City of the Rich Frog * Heroes of the Badger ** Ichiro Kihongo ** Ichiro Rinko ** Ichiro Noriaki * Playing a Badger * New Mechanics ** Badger Mercenary ** Badger Sumai Chapter Two: The Bat Clan (Page 23) * History of the Bat Clan ** Discovery of the Isles of Spice and Silk: year 79 ** Birth of Yoritomo Komori: year 1093 ** The Clan Wars: year 1120 ** The Battle of Kyuden Gotei: year 1132 ** The Birth of Yoritomo's Heir: year 1133 ** The Return of Yoritomo Kumiko: year 1159 ** The Birth of the Bat Clan: year 1165 ** The Ancestral Weapon of the Bat Clan: year 1165 * Customs of the Bat * Lands of the Bat ** The Island of Lost Wilderness ** Kyuden Komori * Heroes of the Bat ** Komori ** Komori Iongi ** Komori Junsaku * Playing a Bat * New Mechanics ** Komori Summoner ** New Spell: Friendly Swarm ** New Items: The Blade of Koumori, Tetsubo of Thunder Chapter Three: The Dragonfly Clan (Page 33) * History of the Dragonfly Clan ** Marriage of Maroko and Asijin: year 704 ** Battle of Kyuden Tonbo: year 704 ** The Founding of the Dragonfly: year 704 ** Kyuden Tonbo is Built: year 710 ** Battle of the Great Climb: year 711 ** The Dragonfly Accept their Duty: year 712 ** The Oracle of Thunder: year 1133 ** Dark Oracle of Void: year 1158 ** The Death of Kyuden Tonbo: year 1158 ** Kyuden Sezaru: year 1159 * Customs of the Dragonfly * Lands of the Dragonfly ** Kyuden Tonbo ** Still Water Temple ** The Timeless Plains * Heroes of the Dragonfly ** Tonbo Dayu ** Tonbo Kyuishi ** Tonbo Ketto * Playing a Dragonfly * New Mechanics ** Tonbo Mountaineers ** Tonbo Diviner ** New Items: The Wolf's Wakizashi, Fan of Void Chapter Four: The Hare Clan (Page 43) * History of the Hare ** The ronin Reichin fights against the Bloodspeakers: year 750 ** The Hare Clan is destroyed: year 1123 ** The Hare Clan is reborn: year 1125 ** The Ujina family is created: year 1132 ** Kudo lost to the Lion: year 1170 ** The Kolat are destroyed: year 1170 ** Threat in the mountains: year 1170 * Customs of the Hare * Lands of the Hare ** Shiro Usagi ** Meidochi ** Kudo * Heroes of the Hare ** Usagi Ozaki ** Ujina Yoshimitsu ** Usagi Tomioko * Playing a Hare * New Mechanics ** Hare Truthseeker ** Ujina Tantojutsu Specialist ** Usagi Woodsman ** New Advantage: Ujina's Legacy Chapter Five: The Monkey Clan (Page 53) * History of the Monkey ** Founding of the Monkey Clan: year 1129 ** The Monkey receive their lands: year 1130 ** The Siege of the Hidden City: year 1165 ** The Race for the Throne: year 1170 * Customs of the Monkey * Lands of the Monkey ** Toku Torid-e ** Vigilant Keep Dojo ** The Diligent Estate of the Monkey * Heroes of the Monkey ** Toturi Kyoji ** Toku Butaka ** Toku Koto * Playing a Monkey * New Mechanics ** Fuzake Diplomat ** New Items: Armor of Light, Armor of the Monkey Clan, Magistrate's Blade ** New Kata: Body Clears Mind Chapter Six: The Oriole Clan (Page 65) * History of the Oriole * Customs of the Oriole * Lands of the Oriole ** Tsi Uchi ** The Ruins of Otosan Uchi ** Ninube Stronghold * Heroes of the Oriole ** Tsi Zutaka ** Tsi "Yajuu" Yoritoko * Playing an Oriole * New Mechanics ** Tsi Blacksmith School ** New Item: Tsi Blades Chapter Seven: The Ox Clan (Page 75) * History of the Ox ** Morito is cast out from the Unicorn lands: year 1124 ** Morito joins Toturi's Army: year 1126 ** Shinjo Morito and his forcs abandon the Unicorn lands: year 1131 ** The Ox Clan is formally inducted into Imperial records: year 1145 ** Gusaidestroyed: year 1159 ** The Morito family created: year 1166 ** Minor Clan Alliance formed: year 1167 ** The Hidden Temple is destroyed: year 1170 ** The Yobanjin tribes attack: year 1170-1171 * Customs of the Ox * Lands of the Ox ** Shiro Morito ** The Kaneko Estate ** The Western Keep ** Mountain's Bounty Village ** The Ruins of Shiro Chuda * Heroes of the Ox ** Morito Garin ** Morito Kitaji ** Morito Torao * Playing an Ox * New Mechanics ** Garin's Vigilants ** Morito House Guard ** Ox Sentry Chapter Eight: The Sparrow Clan (Page 85) * History of the Sparrow ** Founding of the Sparrow Clan: year 400 ** The Sparrow join the Three Man Alliance: year 1121 ** The Sparrow join Yoritomo's Alliance: year 1122 ** The Sparrow join the Minor Clan Alliance: year 1165 * Customs of the Sparrow * Lands of the Sparrow ** Plains of the Golden Sun ** Kyuden Suzume * Heroes of the Sparrow ** Suzume Yugoki ** Suzume Keiji * Playing a Sparrow * New Mechanics ** Suzume Scout Chapter Nine: The Tortoise Clan (Page 95) * History of the Tortoise ** The Legend of Someisa: First Century ** Founding of the Tortoise Clan: year 442 ** The Tortoise served the Yoritomo's Alliance: 1120s ** The Tortoise are given custody of Otosan Uchi: year 1160 ** Kasuga Taigen rallies the Minor Clans: year 1165 * Customs of the Tortoise * Lands of the Tortoise ** Kyuden Kasuga ** Ruins of Otosan Uchi ** Watchtowers * Heroes of the Tortoise ** Kasuga Taigen ** Kasuga Eizan * Playing a Tortoise * New Mechanics ** Kasuga Smuggler ** New Item: Kappa's Water of Life Chapter Ten: The Imperial Families (Page 103) * History of the Imperial Families ** The Hantei family ** The Toturi family ** The Seppun family ** The Otomo family ** The Miya family * Customs of the Imperial Families ** Customs of the Hantei ** Customs of the Toturi ** Customs of the Seppun ** Customs of the Otomo ** Customs of the Miya * Lands of the Imperial Families ** Lands of the Hantei *** Shrine of the Hantei *** Otosan Uchi *** Hantei Summer Homes ** Lands of the Toturi *** Reihado Beiden ** Lands of the Seppun *** The Plains of Otosan Uchi *** The Seppun Gardens *** Kyuden Seppun ** Lands of the Otomo *** Otomo Districts *** Kyuden Otomo and Ruined Kyuden Otomo ** Lands of the Miya *** The Anou Wall *** Kyuden Miya *** Yuritogen's Grave * Heroes of the Imperial Families ** Toturi Shigekawa ** Seppun Kiharu ** Otomo Taneji ** Miya Shoin ** Otomo Toyo ** Miya Yumi * Playing an Imperial Family Member * New Mechanics ** Miya Peacekeeper ** Toturi Tactician ** Seppun Devout ** Otomo Bureaucrat ** New Spells: Detect Lineage, The Champion's Arrival, Rumor's Wicked Weave ** Imperial Nemuranai: Hidden Guardsman's Blade, Otomo Kimono, The Cursed Chop of the Hantei, Sword of the Righteous Emperor Chapter Eleven: Ronin (Page 137) * The Ronin in History * Ronin Groups ** Bandits and Pirates ** Mercenary Companies ** The Kaeru family ** The Sword of Yotsu ** Eyes of Nanashi * Ronin Heroes ** Yotsu Seou ** Masamune ** Doji Saito * Playing a Ronin * New Mechanics ** The Machi-Kanshisha ** The Broken Guard ** Canopy of Knives ** Cutting the Weave ** Flight of Innocence ** The Forest Killers ** The Gaze of Sun Tao ** The Hidden Weapon ** Law of the Heavens ** The Poisoned Frog ** The Scales of the Carp ** The Silent Current ** The Sword of Yotsu * Nanashi Mura: The City of Ronin ** Map of Nanashi Mura in 1170 Category:RPG Books